Asinovia (A Few More Countries)
The Socialist Republic of Asinovia is a country southwest of Australia, in the Indian Ocean. Etymology History The Asinovian Tribes were largely a confederation of tribes who practiced arguably Primitive Communism. In 1823, it began to be colonized by the British. The British set up cities, but did not attempt to change the lifestyles of the Asinovian tribes, who they thought were impossible to integrate into society. They also denied the Asinovian tribes healthcare, water, shelter. Sickness was common, and revolts were crushed. Eventually, all of the tribes began to arm, and demand equal treatment. In 1834, the British allowed them to move into the cities, and join British churches. Yet, most of the city dwellers lived in Slums, and it was run by an apartheid type system. Independence Life continued that way for a while, until the ambitious Governor of South Oceania (now Asinovia) in 1901, declared independence. It remained an apartheid regime for some 60 years, and quality of life began to decrease. Meanwhile, due to new farming techniques, the native population exploded! This would haunt the ruling class for the rest of Asinovian history. Communist Revolution Djarrtjunjun, an educated Pan-Nativist, read the Communist manifesto, and heard about the revolutions in China and Russia. He dreamed of restoring the socialistic way of life of the tribes, while at the same time wanting to heavily modernize and industrialize the country. South Oceania had recently exited World War II, and many of the troops (they were native) returned home with their weapons. Disgruntled by the lack of rewards, they mutinied on March 13, 1948. Problem was, they had no leader of ideology to support them. They had no formal education. Plus, their ranks were being swelled by recruits who had no military experience whatsoever. But then, Djarrtjunjun found South Oceania's weakness, and decided to exploit it. He met with the rebels, and after proving himself worthy in battle (he killed 4 South Oceanian elite soldiers), the rebels decided to listen to what he had to say. He began to open up schools in the secluded mountains, where the rebels were taught how to read and write, gun factories, and they officially adopted communism as their ideology. Djarrtjunjun plotted a prison escape by sending in 163 armed men towards the prison, and it turned out even better than he expected. The prison break was successful, they freed 65 prisoners, but soon more and more asinovians joined his ranks, and the forces under Djarrtjunjuns command had grown to 800. Despite living in a country with millions, Djarrtjunjun decided he would liberate the country only starting with 800 rebels. He started ambushing South Oceania troopers, and more defected to the rebels. Eventually, it became the Asinovian Red Army. The Red Army then seized Wellingtonville, the capital of South Oceania, and renamed it a native name, Gilgandra. South Oceania then retreated to Kirfold and set up the remnant government, and used 40,000 troops to defend it for a last stand. Even while this area had more whites, white were still a 30% minority in that area, so their rule was already at risk. The problem was for the White Government, they gave up Wellingtonville without a fight, because they wouldn't be able to win such a battle with the Communists being so well supported by the local populace. However here, they were able to successfully distribute anti communist propaganda (even to the natives,) and the natives swelled their ranks. The natives that lived in cities or sold crops believed that they would be sent to labour camps for communism, according to the propaganda program. This led for the South Oceania Army to rise to 80,000 troops. However, soon the Communists advanced further towards Kirfold, with more and more learning the truth, and with Asinovia's army reaching 140,000 revolutionaries. Djarrtjunjun ordered an armed expedition into the territory, with 20,000 troops set to seize several of South Oceania's cities. However, South Oceania wanted to defeat them as soon as possible, so it sent in 60,000 well equipped troops with airpower to back fight against the outnumbered communist troops. For a while, it seemed that the line the Communists were about to collapse. However, 15,000 reinforcements came, and to make matters even worse for South Oceania, the Soviet Union launched airstrikes to back the Communist Government! Soon the Communists reached Kirfold, and they lay siege to the 20,000 remaining troops defending it. 40,000 troops were besieging it. The troops defending it were mostly white, and they were running out of ammo. Desperate, yet determined, they dug in to continue the battle, however, soon their battle lines collapsed, and the entire of Asinovia was liberated. Thus begins the process of rebuilding the war torn nation. The white ex South Oceanian soldiers were sent to re - education camps. Geography Climate Biodiversity Urbanization Politics Law Police Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Asinovia as a major partner with Russia. It is largely because of their ties during the Soviet Union. Asinoiva has a military partnership with Russia. It has cold relations with the US, which especially got cold after Asinovia stole the design for the M1 Abrams, started producing the tank, and sold the design to China. Asinoiva would fight a Great War with America in 1991, which ended in Asinovia pushing back the American Invasion gradually. It has good relations with China, and due to that, it has poor relations with Vietnam, who they believe have sold out to US imperialists after having requested weapons from the US in 2015. It is also major partners with Syria, and has protected Syria during the civil war, sending in 15,000 troops into damascus. President and the Parliament Parties and Elections Defense Army The Revolutionary Army of Asinovia numbers 350,000 total, including reservists. Military service is compulsory. Asinovia actually got the latest weapons from the Soviet Union before it's collapse, and unlike Cuba, it's equipment never fell into disrepair. It's importers are Russia, Cuba, Paunanor, and China. It's standard issue weapon is currently the AK74 which is due to be replaced by the AK12. Due to Asinovia's extremely effective espionage system, they managed to find out the design for M1 Abrams in 1988. They began mass producing it, albeit with much simpler internal system without the advanced computer. They also sold the design to China, and China uses a model of the design even today. Asinovia also operates BMP-3 tanks, which military experts say will be really akward see serving alongside Abram Tanks. Navy Air Force Asinovia uses the Su-27 as it's primary fighter, which it locally produces of a mass scale. It also uses Mig-29, and allegedly, Asinovia will purchase the T-50 fighter from Russia when it is complete. Asinovia is allegedly working on developing a hypersonic bomber according to Anti Communist conspiracy theorists, who allege that Asinovia is plotting a Communist World Order. However, their allegations are baseless, as what the defense minister said was being taken out of context, what he said was "Asinovia seeks to create a Hypersonic Strike System by 2050." He meant he wanted to create hypersonic missiles to modernize the fighter jets, not make a hypersonic bomber design to bombard key infrastructure of capitalist nations. Coast Guard Cyber Warfare, Nuclear Weapons and Space Warfare Budget Economy Companies Science and Technology Tourism Infrastructure Energy Transportation Water Supply and Sanitation Demographics Immigration Religion Languages Education Health Culture Music Art Architecture Literature and Philosophy Media Cinema Cuisine Sports Fashion and Design See also Category:A Few More Countries